


Harbors of my own

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sort of College AU, Tries To Be Funny, Tumblr, cuteness and some bits of fluff, kind of neymar POV, meeting online, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ene-jota asked:<br/>ur last selfie was just too much, r u kidding me?? how r u so gorgeous?? ur eyes are literally the most beautiful thing ive ever seen. and btw if youre still looking for someone to celebrate barca’s victory you can always call me up ;) :P</p><p>gerardxxfcb replied:<br/>I’m 90% percent sure you meant to send this on anon. But now that I know who you are I’m going to stalk you a little. Wait for my asks. (And thank you for the offer, I’ll keep it in mind) x"</p><p>Alternatively: Everything in the Universe happens for a reason, which includes Neymar sending an ask and forgeting to turn the Anonymus option on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbors of my own

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago and the first draft had nothing to do with this final version. I really hope you enjoy this shot, it's a bit weird but there's a lot of work in it. Thanks reading! xx

Neymar opened the Google Chrome tab and quickly typed “tumblr” in the search bar. The site’s dashboard came up as the first suggestion and the young Brazilian clicked on it. While his poor internet tried his best to load the page he checked his whatsapp messages. Rafa was being an annoying asshole trying to get Neymar to partner with him in their new project for college.

A quick glance to the computer screen let Neymar know that the site had loaded fully and that there were three asks waiting for him to read them. The Brazilian smiled. Since he had befriended a kind of well known blogger some new followers had been popping every day and he had started receiving some more asks.

“Come on, load faster.”

His internet was never on his side when he needed it to work properly though he could not actually complain taking into account how little he payed for it. He snorted when saw the first one was an anon trashing Barcelona. He always had a good laugh replying to angry madridistas. He was leaving that one for later. The message right below that one was a fan mail from his friend Thiago. They had met through tumblr and have been massaging for over a year. Thiago was Brazilian but lived in Paris and they kind of bonded over the shared experience of studying abroad. It was a long message from his friend. Ney eyed it quickly paying attention mostly to the words in capital letters and scrolled to the third and final message.

“Oh my fucking… Shit!”

His heart stopped for a second when he saw it. It was a reply to an ask he had sent. An ask he had pretended to send on anon. But he hadn’t. And now he had an answer from the blogger.

“Shit. Shit. Shit”

Neymar closed his eyes as if the message could possibly be gone when he opened his eyes. He was so dumb. So extremely dumb. That was a beginners’ mistake. How the hell didn’t he double check before sending the message?

He dared to peek at the message on his screen and felt the blood rushing to his reddening face. “Fuck” 

_gerardxxfcb answered:_

**_ene-jota said:_ **

**_ur last selfie was just too much, r u kidding me?? how r u so gorgeous?? ur eyes are literally the most beautiful thing ive ever seen. and btw if youre still looking for someone to celebrate barca’s victory you can always call me up ;) :P_ **

_I’m 90% percent sure you meant to send this on anon. But now that I know who you are I’m going to stalk you a little. Wait for my asks. (And thank you for the offer, I’ll keep it in mind) x_

 “I’m dead. I’m so so dead. Fuck.” Neymar folded his arms over the desk and hid his face in them. How could anyone be that stupid. “I should kill myself, really”

“Please don’t, the police will think I killed you or something”

“Shut up Dani, let me die alone”

Dani’s laugh ringed loud as always and Neymar suspected his friend had just come back from the grocery store and was putting away the things he’d bought. If it wasn’t for him Neymar would die of starvation, honestly. The young Brazilian waited in silence for his friend to finish. He felt too embarrassed. His cheeks were still burning and he didn’t dare to look at the screen again.

“Now tell me, kid. What’s the matter?”

Neymar only groaned, he didn’t want to put into words how stupid he was. Dani didn’t have trouble to find out anyway. He could feel him leaning over his head, a soothing hand gripping his shoulder. His friend miserably attempted to contain a laugh and Neymar hid deeper in his own hands. He should stay there forever or as long as it took _gerardxxfcb_ to forget he ever got that ask from him.

“Well, at least he didn’t call you a creep. And he even considered your offer!” At that point Dani finally started laughing. Neymar tried to kick him but his friend was already gone. He come back immediately with a chair for himself and took a sit right next to Ney. He took the mouse of the computer and started clicking around.

When Neymar finally looked up he saw _gerardxxfcb_ tumblr opened on his “myface” tag. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you” Dani’s smile was too wicked to take his words by heart. Neymar snatched the mouse from his hand.

“Who asked for help?”

“I think it was quite implicitly obvious” Dani shot a look at the screen again and smiled. The screen was showing a picture of Gerard (because that was his name according to the user’s bio) when he had just woke up. Hair a mess and a sleepy smile, buried in the middle of too many pillows. He looked beautiful, insanely beautiful. “The guy’s fit.”

Neymar raised an eyebrow. “I’ll tell Joana.”

“She’ll think he’s fit, too.”

“You won’t be parading Gerard’s pictures nor this events to anyone.”

“Chill, bro. No one will steal your tumblr crush.”

“He’s not my tumblr crush.”

“Yeah right” Dani looked like he was about to say something else but only smiled at Neymar. A smile way too broad to signify something good. “I got things to do so I’ll let you dwell with this by yourself but… If it was me, I’ll send him another ask. Start talking with him”

“He’s going to think I’m a creep.”

“I think you’re a creep but the guy seems to be into it.”

“Fuck off.”

“Okay okay, I’m just saying” He shuffled Neymar’s hair before standing up and heading to his room. “Just think about it, okay?”

The things is, Neymar wasn’t use to thinking. He was more of the _act now, regret later_ kind of guy and there was nothing on his books about considering the pro and cons of his actions. It took him just a few second to decide to send another ask and he wrote it quickly before he had time to reconsider his choices.

Neymar closed the tab and opened Google Docs trying to convince himself that it was about time to start the paper he had to hand in next week. Maybe teaming with Rafa wasn’t a bad idea, he always managed better with words than him. The young Brazilian took his forgotten phone from the coffee table and typed a quick message to his friend. They arranged to meet the next day after classes and joked around a bit.

“Juninho, will you prepare dinner tonight or should I ask for some food?”

Dani had barely opened the door of his room, loud music flooding out of it and making Neymar smile. He shrugged at his friend and Dani rolled his eyes.

“I can make pasta if you want, don’t really fancy eating Chinese again.”

“Whatever you please. Just don’t poison us and call me when you’re done.”

Neymar was about to reply when the door closed again.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Neymar took his phone to the kitchen while he roamed around the cupboards looking for the stuff he needed. Their kitchen wasn’t very big, nor anything in their apartment for that matter, but Neymar always had trouble finding pots, pans and every other useful utensil.

The water was already boiling and the tomato sauce was almost ready when Neymar’s checked his phone to see the time. The white Tumblr icon at the top of his screen let him know he had some notifications and he clicked on it. His heart skipped a bit when he saw _gerardxxfcb_ reply on his activity page.

“Okay, calm down” His hand was shaking and Neymar had to laugh airly because he was being incredibly stupid. He eyed the spaghettis and decided they weren’t to be ready for a few more minutes. After clicking on the notification he waited painfully for the app to load the message. “Come on, load faster! Oh shit!”

**_im sorry, i guess? but not really youre actually gorgeous.  just hope u dont think im a creep lol but my offer is still up btw ;):p n have fun stalkin me!_ **

**_ > ene-jota_ **

_haha I thought you’d shy away. Neymar, right? You’re not bad yourself either, I’m enjoying my time, don’t worry. (Maybe a tiny bit creepy, but not too much to scare_ _me. Don’t worry ;) )_

“What the fuck is my life, really” Neymar shook his head and left the phone on the table. It was impossible to hide the smile that constantly crept to his lips. 

...

**_U don’t mind if  we speak through the chat here, right?_ **

**_ > gerardxxfcb_ **

_why would i mind? hahaha_

Monday 9:03 PM

**gerardxxfcb**

Well, hey

**ene-jota**

Hi

Hahahah

U really thought i wouldnt like talking here?

**gerardxxfcb**

Yeah idk, people’s weird

**ene-jota**

U mean im weird then?

**gerardxxfcb**

Don’t be silly, u know what I mean

How was ur day??

**ene-jota**

Fine

dani’s friends were over and we had paella

u?

**gerardxxfcb**

Paella! U should taste my mum’s, the best paella you’ll ever eat.

I’m good, a bit angry bc I can’t go to barca’s match this weekend.

**ene-jota**

Why not??? I was waiting for your match day pics, u always look extra cute in them

We should meet sometime so i can taste ur mum’s paella…

and u know, meet each other hahaha

**gerardxxfcb**

It’s one of my lil cousin’s birthday, I can’t not go.

That would be nice, so bad u live so far away. But maybe for holidays right?

**ene-jota**

What do you mean???

**gerardxxfcb**

About what?

**ene-jota**

Me living far away???

**gerardxxfcb**

Aren’t you from Brazil?

**ene-jota**

Yes…

But i’m studying in barcelona???

**gerardxxfcb**

You are joking

You must be

**ene-jota**

YOU DIDN’T KNOW

YOU REALLY REALLY DIDNT KNOW

**gerardxxfcb**

Omg

**ene-jota**

Ur so damn dumb

**gerardxxfcb**

I mean… omg

**ene-jota**

You know

Im going to sleep

Cant believe u didn’t know

Sleep well

**gerardxxfcb**

Sorry but

Wtf

Omg

Monday 11:12 PM

**gerardxxfcb**

Sleep well xxxx

...

“Ney, are you listening? Ney! Neymar!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Rafa?”

A couple of people sitting in the library were looking at them with angry eyes and Neymar tried to ease their looks with a few smiles. It worked a little with the group of girls sitting in the far corner but the woman right in front of them seemed to frown even more as a reply to his gesture. When Neymar focused his attention back to Rafinha, his friend was looking at him with a weird expression right in between a smirk and a frown.

“Hey, I know the freaking Russian Revolution is not the most interesting topic in the world, but for goodness’ sake, Ney! We have to finish this paper by tomorrow!”

“The due date is in three more days Rafa, chill a little” Neymar’s phone buzzed and his eyes drifted quickly to it. As soon as he recognized the tumblr notification he opened the conversation and forgot all about college and his friend.

“Who the fuck are you talking with?”

“None of your business.”

“It’s all of my business if they are distracting you from finishing our damn paper.”

“You’re so annoying.” Neymar looked at Rafa and considered telling him the story. After all the tumblr app had crashed and he’ll have to restart his phone to see Gerard’s message. He sighed and put his phone away while it tried to put its shit together. “You know I have a tumblr, right?”

“As if I could not know, you’re on that thing the whole day.” Rafa eyed the phone and Neymar smiled.

“Well, I’m talking with this guy I met on there…”

“Wait, the one you sent the message by mistake like a month ago?”

“How do you know that!?”

“Dani can’t shut his mouth for his life.” Rafinha was doing a poor job containing his mocking smile.

“Ugh” Neymar covered his face with his hands. “Who else knows?”

“Who cares.” Rafinha pushed him to make Ney look at him. “So you guys are talking? Dani said he was really fit.”

“Should I remind you you have a boyfriend?”

Rafa rolled his eyes and took Neymar’s phone. There was no use in trying to stop him so Neymar didn’t.

“Go on with your story”

“You’ll be reading everything anyway.” Rafa’s cold stare made Neymar shiver. “You’re so creepy sometimes. Anyway,” He kept eyeing his friend while speaking though he was almost certain Rafinha was not paying attention to a single word. “Yes, he’s gorgeous and somehow he thinks I’m okay too? So we started talking and he’s really funny and…”

“You’re not sexting?”

“What?”

“I really, truly thought I’d teach you better, Ney. What a disappointment!”

“Rafa… What the fuck?” His friend was now laughing openly while reading his conversations with Gerard. The people around them was looking at them again but this time Neymar had no intention to smile.

“You’re discussing the plotline of a Disney movie. This is priceless, I got to take screencaps.”

“No way! Give it back to me! Rafa!”

“Shh, Ney. You’re bothering everyone, stay quiet. Here.” His shit of a friend captured the conversation and with quick fingers sent the picture to his own phone in less than a few seconds. He handed Neymar back his phone with a broad, satisfied smile and started packing his stuff.

“What are you doing now?”

“We should go finish this paper at yours or mine, people here will kill us sooner than later.”

“I hate you.”

“I know. Too bad I’m your best friend.”

“One of the worst choices I’ve ever made.”

“Shut it, let’s get out of here. I’m hungry.”

That’s how they ended in their favourite café, doing next to nothing to finish their paper and plotting different ways of meeting this Gerard guy without risking Neymar’s life.

“He could be a murderer or a psycho, you’re conscious of that, right?”

“I don’t think it’s possible, Rafa.”

“Why not? What do you know about him?”

Neymar opened his mouth ready to display his broad knowledge regarding Gerard’s hobbies and likes. He was about to spill a thousand words about Gerard’s degree on Business Management and how he was only doing it because of his family wishes. He could tell Rafinha about Gerard’s true passion: football; and about his deep love for Football Club Barcelona. Neymar could detailed Gerard’s favourite colour (orange), the taste of ice cream he liked the least (tangerine) and even name his best friend (Leo, he was from Argentina). But the second before any of those words could fall from his lips Neymar decided against it.

“A bunch of things.” Neymar busied himself with the pastry he was eating, trying to hide the blush that was certainly creeping to his cheeks.

Rafinha’s eyes were analyzing him carefully, the kind of analysis that Neymar knew could never bring something good for him. His friend suddenly sighed and when he looked up, Rafa was covering his face with one hand.

“You really, actually _like_ him, don’t you?”

Neymar felt silent. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t actually know Gerard, not physically at least. But he already know so much about him, and him about Neymar. They were not exactly strangers, and Neymar was not sure if the bubbling feeling he got every time there was an incoming message on his phone was a just-friends thing.

_Oh shit, I’m so screwed._

“I- I don’t know.”

“You are so screwed, mate.”

“I know.”

…

Wednesday 7:40 PM

**gerardxxfcb**

Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey

Neeeey

Hey, u there?

**ene-jota**

Cant you chill for like… 10 secs? I was studying

**gerardxxfcb**

Yeah right.

Anyway, how r u??

**ene-jota**

Really geri?

**gerardxxfcb**

What?

**ene-jota**

Idk, i thought maybe u had something important to tell me

Not just asking how i was

**gerardxxfcb**

It’s called being polite, u jerk

And I’m fine, thanks for asking

**ene-jota**

Oh god don’t be so dumb, dont get angry. I’m glad youre good. I’m pretty fine. Knackered in fact. Uni is a bitch

**gerardxxfcb**

U know I can’t mad with you, don’t be silly

Yeah, I know how u feel. But at least you’re studying something you like, right?

**ene-jota**

Still can’t believe they forced u to study that

**gerardxxfcb**

Yeah well, there were not many options tbh I had no chance at football so…

**ene-jota**

STILL. It’s not right.

Hey, i need to go make dinner or dani will kill me. i’ll be back later

**gerardxxfcb**

Okay, try not to poison any of you

Wednesday 9:15 PM

**ene-jota**

U thereee?

**gerardxxfcb**

Yup, doing some reading

How was dinner?

**ene-jota**

Cool

Dani’s gf was over, she brought dessert

**gerardxxfcb**

She’s the model, right?

**ene-jota**

Yeah…

**gerardxxfcb**

And is she really pretty?

**ene-jota**

...

**gerardxxfcb**

Are u kidding?

U r jealous? Really?

Ney!?

Oh god, you can’t be serious. This is so funny

NEY, I only asked about her god this is so funny

Wednesday 10:30 PM

**ene-jota**

Okay i was jealous sorry

Dont laugh at me

**gerardxxfcb**

You shouldn’t be. No way that she’s prettier than u ;)

**ene-jota**

Dont flirt, pls ur not good at it

Plus u dont know her

**gerardxxfcb**

Don’t need to.

(And I like flirting with u)

**ene-jota**

U know what, i need to go to sleep.  I have an early shift tomorrow

**gerardxxfcb**

Sleep well xxxx

**ene-jota**

Thanks u too

xxx

Thursday 3:07 AM

**gerardxxfcb**

Okay listen, I did wanted to tell u something earlier. I want to meet u, Ney. And I know you told me you didn’t feel comfortable with it but idk I just feel like we /need/ to meet Ney, don’t u feel the same??

I mean, it’s a waste. To become tumblr friends, discover we live in the same city and like… not meet? U know how many people here would give an arm to meet their online friends?

I’m talking shit I know, I’m sleepy. Sorry.. But I swear I can’t sleep bc I really, really think we should meet.

Think about it pls?

Thursday 11:00 AM

**gerardxxfcb**

Ney?

Thursday 4:27 PM

**gerardxxfcb**

Pls don’t tell me you are mad

Thursday 5:56 PM

**gerardxxfcb**

I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.

Don’t ignore me

Please

Thursday 7:48 PM

**ene-jota**

Friend?

**gerardxxfcb**

What?

**ene-jota**

Is that what we are?

Tumblr friends?

**gerardxxfcb**

Is that what you want?

Thursday 7:59 PM

**ene-jota**

Idk

I don’t think so

Thursday 8:11 PM

**gerardxxfcb**

Thanks god

…

“You are meeting with the tumblr guy?”

“He has a name, Marc.”

A week ago, Dani had asked Neymar to stay out of the apartment so he could celebrate his anniversary with Joana. As a consequence, he was now sprawled on the tiny sofa of Rafa and Marc André’s tiny apartment.

“Yeah, Gerard or something like that.” The tall German man rolled his eyes. He was sit right next to Neymar with his laptop on his legs, theoretically working on some assignment for university. “The thing is, the guy could be a mass murderer for all you know, Ney.”

“Ugh, you two could not be more alike.” Neymar threw an annoyed look to Rafa to was washing the dishes in the kitchen a few meters away from them. He couldn’t see Rafa’s face but got the sound of his laughter mixed with Marc’s quiet chuckle. “Your boyfriend already went over the details. He determined Geri is pretty much a real, relatively normal guy.”

“Relatively?” Marc André arched an eyebrow and Neymar bit away his envy because he never could do that no matter how hard he tried.

Rafinha finished with the dishes and walked to the living room. He took the computer off of Marc’s legs and sat on his place. The German instinctively wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and kissed his cheek. Neymar was too used to his friends PDA to be affected by such gestures.

“He likes _Neymar._ He can’t be 100% normal.”

Marc seemed to ponder the concept seriously for a few minutes. Then, he nodded like he had just come to an important deduction.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Hey!”

Neymar punched Marc’s shoulder and the three of them started laughing like little kids. That kind of moments were the ones Neymar appreciated the most about his friendship with Rafinha, and later on with Marc. He was not afraid of being himself when he was with them. And apart from the jokes, Neymar knew both men always had his back.

When their laughter died down, Rafinha went to their room to look for a spare pillow and a quilt to make the sofa a more appropriate bed for Neymar.

“Okay, so. Not a psychopath, then?”

“Don’t looks like it, Marc. Sorry to disappoint you.” Neymar smiled showing his pointy teeth. The excitement of knowing he was going to meet Gerard soon was winning over the anxiety… at times.

“And you’ll meet i Camp Nou?”

“Yeah… He bought us tickets and we’ll meet before the match.”

“He hasn’t met him and already is already taking advantage of his money!”

“Rafa!” Neymar’s tone was not playful like his friend’s. “I really don’t want anyone thinking I’m just using Geri or something.”

“Ney, I was joking. Here, take the pillow.”

Neymar placed the fluffy item on the floor next to his feet and looked back at his friend.

“I know but… It makes me feel guilty somehow.”

“You are feeling guilty for something you’re not actually doing…”

“Marc, please. Don’t psychoanalyze me right now.”

The German held his hand up pleading innocence and Neymar pushed him making them both laugh again.

“Just don’t think about it too much, Ney.”

Marc André had the quality of transmitting a lot of calm. Neymar had the theory that was the basis for his and Rafa’s relationship. Like a perfect ying and yang. Marc André provided the stability, the cold perceptive mind in moments of trouble, and Rafa was the energy and the solution to every problem, the constant positive perspective on every situation.

“It will be alright. We know you know Gerard. _You_ know who he is. There’s too small a chance of things going wrong for you to be nervous about it.”

And Neymar believed him, how could he not?

…

Neymar checked his outfit for a tenth time on the mirror of his room and then grabbed his phone. Just before getting out of his room he decided he should wear a snapback. He stopped again in the little mirror they had next to the main door to check if his hair looked well with his new accessory.

“You are _fine,_ Neymar. _Meu Deus_.”

“But Dani…” He was about to start a good point about you never having a second chance to make a good first impression when Dani appeared behind his back and started pushing him to the door.

“Get out, that poor guy will be waiting for you and you’ll be late because you were checking your stupid hair.”

Neymar stopped himself on the opened door and turned around to look at Dani.

“Dani.”

“What, juninho?”

“I’m nervous.”

His friend laughed loudly enough to make some neighbour from their building angry with the scandal.

“You’ll be fine. Just relax.” Neymar nodded thoughtfully. “Now go!”

The young Brazilian almost ran to the elevator and pressed the bottom in a hurry. While he waited for the doors to open, he took his phone out and opened the Tumblr application.

  **ene-jota v**

Today i'm finally meeting  gerardxxfcb  and i'm freaking out. Cant wait to finally see you!

                  _#plus im going to watch barca play in camp nou_ _#but omg i want to meet geri NOW_

_#please  #someone send help idk if i'll survive  # ❤❤❤ #personal_

Once the post was published, Neymar felt oddly more relaxed.

(The fact that certain gerardxxfcb had liked the post and replied with “❤❤❤❤ can’t wait” had absolutely nothing to do with the change in his mood.)

…

Neymar was scared.

No, he was not scared of the fact that every step was taking him closer to meeting Gerard, physically speaking. He was, in fact, honestly concerned about his poor heart, which was hitting and hitting his ribcage with such force that it wouldn’t surprise him to discover a bruise on his chest.

When he took the last street from the detailed instructions Gerard had given him, Neymar was not even sure if his lungs were actually working. The world felt slight out of focus and his head was spinning slightly.

Then he arrived to the corner where they should meet, and looking around he stumbled on a tall, strong figure.

“You should be more careful, Ney.”

The Brazilian jumped on his place and tried to turn his body around at the same time. The result was him almost falling to the floor and this tall man’s arms holding him firmly against his body. Neymar couldn’t say he disliked the outcome of his actions.

“Fuck, Geri.” For it was him, and he was smiling sweetly at Neymar. “You’re... taller than I thought.”

“And you’re skinnier.”

“Hey!”

Neymar pulled and offended face, but he still hadn’t moved an inch away from Gerard.

“It is true. You are real.” Gerard sounded mesmerized and Neymar could only wonder why. He was nothing out of the average. Gerard on the other hand…

“And so are you.” Neymar, tentatively placed a hand on Geri’s shoulder, as if checking he was actually there. Then the Brazilian giggled a little. “You’re not a serial killer, right?”

“God, tell Rafinha to stop putting those ideas in your head.” Gerard chuckled. With one swift motion, he moved one of his hands to the smallest of Neymar’s back.

They looked each other and forgot about the people walking around and the football match waiting for them at Camp Nou. Neymar wasn’t even sure he remembered his name.

He wanted to kiss Gerard so much and yet theew was this part of himself resisting to it. He knew there was something more between them, something special. But that thing, was not going to disappear any time soon, so,what was the use with rushing it?

“We have just met.” He murmured and become suddenly aware of how close his lips were to Geri’s jaw. He wanted to kiss him so much.

“Indeed.” Gerard leaned forward just enough to let their noses brush and their breath mingle between them. But he didn’t push forward. Neymar was thankful and crossed at the same time. “Now, may I take you on our first date?”

Neymar pulled away just enough to look at Geri’s sparkling eyes. No picture in the entirety of internet would ever make justice to the beauty of his blue eyes in the sunlight.

“Please.”

Gerard smiled. Neymar smiled back. The taller man leaned forward once more and very carefully placed his lips to the tanned skin of Neymar’s cheek. Then he traced the warm skin with his nose and placed a new kiss, this time closer to Neymar’s mouth.

They pulled apart and Neymar felt like his legs were about to give in. Maybe Gerard noticed it, or maybe he just wanted to do it, either way; he offered Neymar his broad hand and Neymar took it firmly. His own small hand getting lost in the securing heat of Gerard’s.

They smiled at each other again and Neymar couldn’t help laughing.

“We are going to be worst than Rafa and Marc.” Gerard laughed too while they started walking, getting lost in the mass of people who were going to watch the match at Camp Nou.

“That bad?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Well… I guess I don’t care.” He flashed a blinding smile to Neymar and he couldn’t resist replying in the same way.

“Yeah, I don’t care either.”

…

 **gerardxxfcb** **♋** **ene-jota**

****

               He’s even more gorgeous in person, fyi. And actual hugs and kisses are way better than virtual ones ;)

**gerardxxfcb**

               You are cuterrrrrrrr and tinierrrr and really, why did you make wait so much? Good luck getting rid of me now

**ene-jota**

               Don’t plan running out anytime soon, love xxx

**gerardxxfcb**

                I’m glad xx

                _#i want to call you my boyfriend already #can’t wait for that day_

 

 


End file.
